


Grand Theft Auto

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, gta is a bonding experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have a small time window to do a great many things.
Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Grand Theft Auto

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Ahsoka squeaked, hands over her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re doing this! You!” 

“You think Anakin got all of his Anakin-ness from himself?” Obi-Wan asked, mostly distracted as he dug his fingers through the wires under the steering wheel. Sparks tssked and the engine revved and he smirked as he drew his hands away. “I dare say that I taught him more than a few ways to get in trouble.” 

“He thinks you’re a saint or something,” Ahsoka said as she refused to move her hands. 

“You might want to fasten your seatbelt, my dear,” Obi-Wan said as he did the same. He could hear the warbled wail of police sirens in the distance and couldn’t help the wild smile as it crept across his face. “We need to meet up with Cody and Rex in twelve minutes, don’t we?” 

“We’re not going to make it!” Ahsoka said as she scrambled for the seatbelt and tightened the straps. 

Obi-Wan shot her an insulted look. “Would you doubt Anakin if he told you that he could make it in that timeframe?” 

“Well, no,” Ahsoka said as Obi-Wan threw the car into gear and pulled out of the spot, only glancing to make sure there were no cars of people in his way. “But then I’ve come to expect that he defies space and time!” 

“Ah, well. I’ll simply have to kidnap you more often,” Obi-Wan said. “There’s a reason Cody has no patience for me and refuses to let me drive.” Which was honestly quite unfair, if you asked him. Obi-Wan was a fantastic driver. He knew the streets of London possibly better than anyone…aside from the police. He’d been boosting cars since he could see over the steering wheels, after all, and he had a penchant for _speed_. Cody simply didn’t appreciate him. 

Ahsoka, though, seemed to understand. Her shriek of fear had finally turned into a whoop of unadulterated joy as Obi-Wan whipped the car in and out of traffic and violated traffic laws at will. They weren’t for him, after all. They were for people who didn’t understand have a deadline and didn’t understand the thrum of the engine like the beat of his own heart. 

He glanced at Ashoka out of the corner of his eye as she giggled and whooped, her hand punching the roof of the car. Yes. He would have to kidnap Ahsoka more often, and Anakin would just have to get over it. 


End file.
